Terlanjur Basah
by chihyum
Summary: Mau one night stand bersamaku?/ Bo-bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan!/ Hinata yang polos mampu membuat Neji benar-benar tegak(?)/ Kenyataan itu terkadang benar-benar menyakitkan, ya kan mas Neji?/ Special's for uLiezha/ Warning inside! OOC akut, haha DLDR minna... [OS]


_Mau one night stand bersamaku?/ Bo-bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan?!/ Hinata yang polos mampu membuat Neji benar-benar tegak(?)/ Kenyataan itu terkadang benar-benar menyakitkan, ya kan mas Neji?/ Special's for uLiezha/ Warning inside! OOC akut, haha DLDR minna…"_

 _ **Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre:**_ _Romance– Humor (Maybe)_

 _ **Rated**_ _: M for deep kiss, but no lemon!_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Neji H. – Hinata H._

 _ **Typo(s), OOC akut, AU , OC, bahasa tidak baku, tema gak jelas, de el el.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri.**_

 _ **DLDR!**_

 _ **Terlanjur Basah**_ _" Presented by Earthayum_

* * *

Neji benar-benar bahagia.

Wajah yang biasanya kaku itu nampak berbinar-binar dengan aura cerah yang mengelilingi tubuh tegapnya.

"…ji, Neji… Oii Neji!" Sontak si empu yang sedari tadi di panggil hanya bisa terkesiap ketika sebuah teriakan tepat di telinga kanannya. Wajah rupawannya terpaksa ia telengkan sedikit kearah sang pemanggil.

"Apa sih?" Tanyanya ketus, merasa suasana baiknya terusik. Naruto –orang yang memanggilnya tadi hanya mendengus.

"Gak usah pake marah juga kali. Gue 'kan manggil baik-baik.." Balas Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya –merajuk.

Apanya yang baik-baik coba?! Inner Neji segera menjerit.

Tarik napas. Buang. Tarik. Buang. Terus seperti itu hingga hatinya kembali baik.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pelan mencoba tidak mengeluarkan nada datar yang biasa ia gunakan. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan dengan seenak jidatnya merangkul bahunya.

"Lo aneh banget hari ini, senyum-senyum sendiri. Yaa~ gue sebagai orang terdekat lo, jadi khawatir gitu. Pasalnya dari jaman lo pub masih di bersihin sampe ke waktu sekarang –sebelum lo mulai aneh. Gue gak pernah ngeliat lo yang segirang ini. Emang ada apa sih?" Neji tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Gue baru jadian sama Hinata.." Tukasnya pelan seraya tak kuasa menahan senyumnya yang melebar.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sampai otak lambannya mencerna ucapan Neji dengan baik.

"Eeeh? Seriusan?!" –Lagi Naruto kembali berteriak di telinga kanannya. Neji mendengus kasar, ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi telinganya akan tuli jika terus-terusan menangkap suara nyaring Naruto yang kelewat luar biasa.

"Iya." Jawabnya datar.

"Hinata yang 'itu'? Yang papinya sangar itu, kan?" Neji mengangguk, Naruto di buat tercengang.

"Hebat! Bahkan Sasuke aja gak dapet, lah elu. Emang gimana, kok bisa Hinata mau dengan lo, Ji?" Ucapan Naruto barusan benar-benar memicu perempatan di pelipis Neji. Sebagai seorang pria tentu Neji punya kharismatik yang luar biasa. Tenaga kuat –tahan lama. Dan sesuanu yang sudah di pastikan dapat memuaskan di masa mendatang nanti. 'Kok bisa,' Dua kata itu seolah-olah mengatakan ia tidak mampu.

Dan kata-kata Naruto barusan berhasil melukai harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki sejati.

"Bisalah, kan gue ganteng." Sahutnya penuh ke-narsisme-an. Segera Naruto memasang tampang jijik yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

Neji melengos, berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah dan bibir Neji segera melengkung ke atas mengetahui bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ohayou, Neji-kun." Hinatanya tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Neji ingin meleleh. Lebay -_-

"Ohayou Hinata." Balasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah menawan. Hinata bersemu. Ah, rasanya Neji benar-benar ingin melebur.

"Ke kelas?" Hinata mengangguk, "Mau kuantar?" tawarnya yang segera di tolak Hinata dengan halus.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu Neji-kun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi sebagai gantinya…" Neji menyeringai, sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

Hinata yang menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Neji hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Neji di buat gemas sendiri dengan tingkah laku Hinata yang seperti itu.

Tak tahukah kau Hinata bahwa gerak-gerikmu barusan, mampu membangunkan sesuatu yang sedang tertidur di bawah sana.

"..cium aku." Hinata memerah mendengar permintaan mesum dari Neji. Dengan gerakan lamban Hinata mencium pipi Neji dan segera berlari meninggalkan Neji yang kecewa.

"Akan kudapatkan lain kali." Bibir tipis itu menyunggingkan senyum –ralat tapi seringai lebarnya. Melihat Hinata yang sudah menghilang di belokan koridor Neji segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya berada.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua lidah itu sibuk melilit satu sama lain. Dan decapan-decapan erotis terdengar di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang telah sepi. Menggema –seolah menjadi lantunan penyemangat bagi dua insan yang masih sibuk memadu cinta.

"N-Neji-kun…! Nghh.." Hinata mengerang saat lidah Neji mulai berputar-putar di dalam mulutnya. Tak pelak hal itu membuat salivanya mengalir dari sudut bibir.

Hinata mencengkram baju seragam Neji dengan erat hingga mencetak gurat-gurat kusut. Neji sendiri semakin merapatkan tubuh tegapnya dengan tubuh berisi Hinata.

Lepas. Bertaut. Lepas. Bertautan lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Neji tidak pernah merasa puas dan seolah bibir Hinata menjadi candu untuknya.

Apalagi ekspresi Hinata yang campur aduk, antara malu tapi mau. Benar-benar seksi di mata bulannya.

Setelah hampir kekurangan oksigen, mereka benar-benar menyudahi kegiatan itu. Neji menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Hinata. Kemudian di rasakannya deru nafas Hinata yang memburu sama sepertinya. Matanya menatap mata Hinata yang berkabut. Ada gairah di sana. Dan Neji tahu itu.

Neji tersenyum lebar. Ternyata Hinata juga menginginkannya.

Pernah dengar? Kata orang-orang, wanita yang pendiam dan terlihat pasif itu cenderung memiliki nafsu yang besar. Jika benar, maka Neji akan benar-benar melayani Hinata.

Mau berapa ronde pun, pikirnya nista.

Sebuah cuilan ia rasakan di bahu kirinya.

"Neji.."

Loh?

"Psstt.. Neji…!"

Kok?

"Neji, sadar…"

Suara Hinata berubah jadi berat?

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan yang di tangkap oleh penglihatannya bukan lagi Hinata, melainkan jendela kelas dan beberapa helai rambutnya sendiri yang hampir menutupi wajah.

Mimpi?

"Neji bangun, Anko-sensei sedang berjalan ke sini…" Suara itu lagi, dan hampir saja ia kembali memejamkan matanya kalau-kalau tak ada suara seram yang mampu membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya yang tertelungkup dengan gerakan kilat.

"HYUUGA NEJI!" Glek. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa kerdil di hadapan Anko yang siap mengamuk.

"Iya sensei?" Suaranya bergetar. Oh, benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau tertidur di jam pelajaranku?" Neji menggeleng –mencoba untuk berbohong.

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu tertidur!" Neji meringis saat Anko membentaknya lagi.

Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa masih nanya. Batin Neji dongkol.

"Akan kuberikan sanksi bagi siapapun yang tidur di jam pelajaranku. Tanpa terkecuali. Dan untukmu Hyuuga, siapkan dirimu." Naruto menyikut Neji yang masih sempat-sempatnya bengong.

"AH! Ha'i sensei. Maafkan saya." Neji yang terkejut langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Baiklah, sebelum menerima hukumanmu. Sebaiknya cuci terlebih dahulu wajahmu dan…" Neji mengikuti pandangan Anko yang melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"..tidurkan dulu sesuatu yang ada di selangkanganmu." Wajah Neji merah padam saat mengetahui celana miliknya lumayan mengembung di bagian 'itu'. Telinganya ikut memerah saat mendengar suara teman-temannya yang sibuk menahan tawa.

'Ck, sial!" Batinnya histeris. Andai kalau ada lubang, maka dengan suka rela Neji menerjunkan tubuhnya ke dalam sana.

Seorang Hyuuga Neji yang jenius dan arogan, tertidur di dalam kelas sekaligus bermimpi basah. Astaga! Ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran teman-temannya saat ini.

Dengan sigap Neji membawa tubuhnya keluar kelas dan segera menuju toilet.

Sepeninggalan Neji seisi kelas mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak, mengingat bagaimana raut absurd sang pemuda Hyuuga itu ketika malu. Bahkan Anko ikut tertawa mengetahui bahwa Neji memiliki sisi lain yang menurutnya sangat tidak Hyuuga sekali.

Haha, poor Neji.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Selama 18 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat malu.

Mimpi tentang Hinata, benar-benar membuatnya tak habis pikir ia akan berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini di dalam kamar mandi.

Helaan nafas lega, ketika di rasa bahwa juniornya sudah kembali tenang. Membersihkan tangan di wastafel, ia memandangi wajah tampannya yang terefleksi di kaca toilet.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan hari ini, boy." Ucapnya bermonolog sendiri. Tatapannya datar –seperti biasa.

Sebegitu inginnya kah ia mencium Hinata sampai-sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

Neji menggeleng, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti bisa mencium Hinata. Bibirnya langsung tersenyum sinis masih dengan memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Kau tidak lebih baik dariku." Tandasnya sambil menunjuk cermin di depannya.

Fufufu, mas dirimu sudah benar-benar tercemar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bel tanda sekolah telah usai sudah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu. Terlihat pemuda berambut gondrong itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada gerbang sekolah. Tangannya bersedekap dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya.

Tiba-tiba getaran dalam saku celananya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan sigap tangan besarnya merogoh ke dalam kantongnya dan mengeluarkan benda petak yang menjadi sumber getaran itu –ponselnya.

' _Neji-kun, maaf. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu._

 _Ada urusan yang harus kulakukan bersama Ino saat ini. Jadi, Neji-kun pulang duluan saja tidak usah menungguku._

 _Sekali lagi, maaf ya :)'_

Pesan singkat dari Hinata dan Neji menatap layar ponselnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Jari panjangnya mulai menekan tombol ' _Calling'_ dengan nama kontak Hinata yang tertera di sana.

Terdengar nada sambungan di sana. Cukup lama Neji menunggu sampai panggilannya ini di jawab oleh Hinata.

' _Klik'_

' _Halo? Neji-kun.. Ada apa?'_

"Ada urusan apa bersama Ino?" Neji tahu ia terlalu posesif dengan Hinata. Tapi apa daya, ia benar-benar ingin tahu apa saja yang Hinata lakukan. Mencegah hal-hal yang tak di inginkannya seperti.. –berselingkuh, mungkin? Oke itu terlalu berlebihan mas.

' _Kenapa Neji-kun bertanya seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin menemani Ino bekerja kok.'_

Hati Neji mencelos mendengar suara lembut Hinata, apa yang barusan ia pikirkan? Meragukan kekuatan cinta Hinata dengan berpikir tentang perselingkuhan? Astaga!

"Hn." Saat ini Neji benar-benar ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri terutama mulutnya.

' _Neji-kun marah ya?'_

"Tidak." Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang sana.

' _Sebagai gantinya karena tidak bisa pulang bersama. Mau one night stand bersamaku?'_ Neji terbatuk-batuk mendengar tawaran Hinata.

' _Neji-kun…?'_

"Bo-bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan?!" Neji merasa wajahnya memanas.

' _Neji-kun, malam ini mau one night stand bersamaku?'_ Dan Neji kembali terbatuk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak eh maksudku, Hinata apa kau yakin ingin melakukan 'i-itu' bersamaku?" Suaranya tiba-tiba bergetar.

' _Tentu saja, kenapa tidak.'_ Mendengar jawaban Hinata membuat darah Neji terasa berdesir-desir.

Di pikirnya berulang kali ucapan Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang merasa berubah menjadi sedikit mesum karena terus-menerus bermimpi berciuman dengan Hinata. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapatkan tawaran besar seperti ini.

Hinata diam di seberang sana, menunggu jawaban Neji dengan sabar.

"Baiklah." Terdengar Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Pukul berapa?" Neji merasa benar-benar menjadi gugup.

' _Setengah delapan, bagaimana?'_

Bukankah itu pukul seperti itu masih terlalu cepat, pikirnya. Tapi dengan segera Neji mengiyakan ajakan Hinata.

' _Baiklah, di depan stasiun aku tunggu. Sampai jumpa nanti malam Neji-kun."_ Akhirnya sambungan itu terputus dengan Neji yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya.

Tunggu dulu!

Depan stasiun? Bukankah lebih bagus jika Neji langsung ke rumahnya? Neji menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mungkin Hinata ingin melakukan itu di luar.

Tiba-tiba kekehan mesum keluar dari bibirnya. Baiklah, pulang ini ia harus menyiapkan segalanya. Parfum, permen untuk menyegarkan nafas dan mulut, pakaian –terutama celana dalam, dan tentu stamina yang harus kuat.

Neji tidak ingin mengecewakan Hinata karena ia yang sudah loyo. Ia harus kuat. Entah pemikiran dari mana, Neji merasa Hinata itu lawan yang tangguh di atas kasur.

Mas! Fighting!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Eh?! Seriusan lo?!" Suara cempreng Naruto benar-benar merusak indera pendengaran.

"Hn." Jawaban singkat Neji tak menuntaskan rasa keponya.

"Hinata yang ngajak?" Neji ngangguk.

"Lo yakin gak salah denger, kan?" Ngangguk lagi.

"Demi apa?! Nanti rekam ya, abis itu liatin ke gue." Kali ini mata bulannya mendelik tajam kearah pemuda blondie itu.

"Nggak."

"Eh?! Kok lo pelit banget sih, Ji." Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya, "Kesenangan itu harus di bagi, gak boleh di nikmatin sendiri." Neji merasa tangannya mulai gatal ingin memukul wajah Naruto.

"Diem! Gak usah banyak bacot. Lo kesini untuk bantuin gue, kan?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Nah, pilihin gue celana dalem yang bagus menurut selera perempuan." Naruto menganga tidak percaya. Neji menatapnya tajem membuat Naruto mau tidak mau mengikuti perintah sang diktator.

Setelah hampir memakan waktu dua jam, akhirnya persiapan itu selesai.

" _Thank's_." Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu dari Neji. Tangan tan itu menepuk bahu sang sahabat seolah menyemangatinya.

"Jangan lupa pake pengaman." Naruto mengingatkan yang segera di tanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Neji.

"Trus jangan terlalu lama _foreplay_." Neji mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Gue cabut ya. Pesen gue jadilah laki-laki sejati di atas ranjang." Kepalan tangan Naruto menghantam dada kiri Neji dengan pelan.

Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu dengan wajah yang di buat-buat seserius mungkin. Yang sudah di pastikan mampu membuat orang tertawa terbahak ketika melihatnya.

Naruto pergi. Neji menghela nafas sembari melirik jam tangannya. Ia gugup –sangat.

Sebaiknya pergi sekarang, lebih cepat 15 menit lebih bagus. Ia tidak mau membuat Hinata menunggu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Udara menusuk khas malam hari tidak benar-benar ia rasakan berkat mantel cokelat yang melekat pada tubuh tegapnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mantap menuju tujuannya –stasiun.

Bibirnya tak henti mengeluarkan senyuman, bahkan tak segan-segan para gadis yang berpapasan dengannya menggodainya. Tapi karena pada dasarnya Hyuuga itu setia, Neji tak akan pernah mengkhianati Hinata.

'Hinata.. Aku padamu.' Batinnya menguatkan iman agar tak mudah goyah.

Yang menjadi tempat tujuannya kini telah hampir ia capai. Dengan semangat Neji menambah pacuan kakinya.

Mencari-cari lokasi yang tepat untuk menunggu Hinata, setelah menemukan tempat yang pas segera saja ia berdiri di tempat itu.

Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara-suara para pembagi selebaran yang tepat berada di hadapannya di tengah keramaian stasiun –karena saat ini adalah jam pulang kantor.

"Silahkan…"

"Kami sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran, jadi silahkan kunjungi toko kami."

Suara gadis-gadis itu membuat Neji mengulas senyum.

Mereka terlihat bersemangat ketika membagikan selebaran yang berisi beberapa promo. Walau angin malam yang tidak sehat untuk tubuh mereka tetap semangat bekerja.

Sampai akhirnya maniknya menangkap siluet yang terasa familier untuknya.

Senyum itu. Rambut itu. Tubuh sintal itu. Neji merasa sangat mengenalnya.

"Silahkan.." Bahkan suaranya juga.

Neji menggeleng sambil menepuk pipinya keras.

Ia pasti berhalusinasi. Gawat jika ia terus begini, ini akan menjadi sangat tidak benar. Ia yang sering memimpikan Hinata benar-benar tak tertolong lagi.

Bagaimana jika saat ini ia sedang tertidur dan bermimpi Hinata-lah yang berdiri di sana dengan lembaran kertas di tangannya.

Astaga! Sepertinya ia harus di tangani secara serius.

 _Deg!_

Jantungnya berdetak ekstra, saat tatapannya bertumpu dengan Hinata palsunya –menurut Neji.

Bibir kecil itu tersenyum dan mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

Tu-tunggu!

Apa?!

Neji gelagapan. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Bagaimana mungkin mimpinya seperti ini.

Ia bahkan tidak benar-benar tahu ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Neji-kun…" Kelereng bulannya membola saat suara itu sudah tepat berada di depannuya.

Dengan gerak patah-patah ia mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihatlah wajah ayu milik Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata…?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

Neji menampar pipinya dengan sedikit keras. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Hinata terkesiap melihat perilaku aneh Neji.

'Sakit..' Pikirnya meringis saat merasakan panas di pipinya. Ini bukan mimpi, tidak salah lagi.

"Ne-Neji-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara lembut Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hn." Neji mengangguk kikuk, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Membantu Ino, bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi pas pulang sekolah?" Balas Hinata yang membuat Neji mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Lalu rencana kita untuk ehem-one-ehem night stand, bagaimana?" Neji mengucapkan itu dengan wajah bersemu. Beruntunglah ini malam hari, jadi warna merah tipis di pipinya tak terlihat.

"Tentu saja jadi, ayo." Hinata menarik pergelangan tangannya pelan mengirimkan sensasi aneh di kulitnya.

Hinata membawa Neji ke tempat para gadis yang sibuk membagikan selebaran. Neji hanya berpikir bahwa Hinata ingin pamit. Namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

"Dia yang kubicarakan akan membantu kita." Tukas Hinata ringan.

Lah?

Kok?

"Tu-tunggu! Hinata, apa maksudmu?" Neji berbalik menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Bukannya Neji-kun sudah setuju?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Kapan?"

"Tadi pas Neji-kun, menghubungiku sepulang sekolah." Neji menepuk jidatnya dramatis dan menyeret Hinata untuk sedikit menjauh teman-temannya.

"Hinata, bukannya kau mengatakan ingin tidur denganku?" Dari nada bicaranya kentara sekali Neji terlihat frustasi.

"Tidur?" Hinata tambah kebingungan, "Dengan Neji-kun..?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?" Hati Neji mencelos mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Waktu aku menghubungimu pulang sekolah tadi. Kau menawarkan, one night stand bersamaku. Ingat?" Neji mengerang sambil sedikit menjambak rambut gondrongnya.

"Oh itu." Itu saja?

Mimik wajah Neji saat ini benar-benar seperti ingin menangis. Hampir saja ia mencari tempat untuk ia pundungi.

"Neji-kun, salah paham." Hinata menatapnya lembut, "Yang kumaksud one night stand itu untuk _**berdiri semalaman**_ tentu dalam artian yang _**sebenarnya**_." Tubuh Neji terhuyung ke belakang dengan wajah yang-gak-banget.

Ia merasa benar-benar ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini.

Jadi untuk apa ia repot-repot memilih celana dalam yang bagus. Mandi berjam-jam agar tercium wangi. Meminum obat kuat dan tahan lama. Menyiapkan kondom –saran Naruto, agar mereka bermain aman. Serta menggosok gigi berulang kali agar tidak bau. Astaga! Jadi untuk apa segala persiapan itu? Katakan!

Neji seperti kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

"Ma-maaf Neji-kun.." Hinata mencicit saat tubuh Neji mulai mengeluarkan aura negatif.

"Neji-kun..?" Hinata mengguncang bahu Neji pelan. Neji masih diam dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Maa –"

"Tanggung jawab." Hinata terkejut, "Eh?"

"Tanggung jawab." Ulang Neji dengan suara datar.

Benar. Hinata harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya.

Ini sudah terlanjur basah. Benar-benar basah.

Ia tak peduli jika calon papi mertua –Hiashi akan memenggal kepalanya. Toh, di masa yang akan datang Hinata akan tetap menjadi pengantinnya. Pikirnya songong.

"Ayo kita cari.." Neji menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Ca-cari apa?" Hinata tergagap.

"Hotel cinta." Glek. Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah Hinata.." Neji menoleh kearah Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda, "…kita akan bermain lebih dari dua ronde." Hinata memerah mendengarnya,

Memilih untuk pasrah. Melawan juga percuma, pikirnya.

Salahkan dirinya, tidak, ini memang benar-benar murni kesalahannya.

Mungkin ia akan absen besok.

Ya, semoga saja ia masih di berikan kesempatan bisa berjalan besok. Semoga.

End

.

.

.

Epilog

"Dan keesokannya Neji-kun, babak belur di hajar ayah habis-habisan karena memerawani anak gadisnya." Hinata terkikik geli mengingat kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu.

Bagaimana Neji yang tepar mengenaskan saat itu adalah sebuah momen sedih sekaligus menggelikan jika di ingat sekarang.

Neji memeluk Hinata dari samping, kini keduanya sedang tiduran di atas kasur.

"Mengingat itu, aku jadi ingin mengulanginya lagi." Tandasnya seduktif di telinga Hinata.

"Ki-kita baru saja melakukannya, Neji-kun!" Hinata segera terpekik saat tangan nakal Neji mulai mengelus tempat-tempat sensitifnya.

"Aku masih kurang, sayang." Neji merubah posisinya menjadi di atas tubuh Hinata.

Kecupan-kecupan dalam ia berikan membuat Hinata mau tak mau mengerang.

"Ngh!" Lidah Neji segera menyusup ke dalam mulut Hinata dan mulai bermain di sana.

Tubuh Hinata merespon segala sentuhan Neji.

Doanya sebelas tahun yang lalu kembali ia lantunkan.

Semoga ia di berikan kesempatan untuk masih bisa berjalan besok. Ya, semoga saja.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Ngh!"

"Onii-chan.. itu suara Ibu." Terlihat si kembar terbangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang berdiri di depan kamar kedua orang tuanya.

Manik bulan yang besar itu menatap adik kembarnya.

"Hm! Itu memang suara ibu." Jawabnya pendek.

"Apa yang sedang ayah lakukan bersama ibu ya?" Tangan sang kakak tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan adiknya dan menyeretnya menjauhi pintu kamar orang tuanya.

"Ingat, Hikari-chan apa yang ayah katakan saat makan malam tadi? Kita tidak boleh mengganggu ayah bekerja malam ini." Hikari mengangguk mengerti.

"Saat itu ayah mengatakannya dengan raut aneh, mirip seperti paman Naruto ketika menggoda bibi Sakura." Mendengarnya, Hikaru mencoba mengingat bagaimana ekspresi ayahnya saat itu.

"Mesum." Ucap keduanya kompak dan segera tertawa bersama.

"Ayah sedang bekerja membuat adik untuk kita. Sebaiknya jangan di ganggu." Kedua bocah 8 tahun itu segera memasuki kamar mereka dengan perasaan riang.

"Ibu benar-benar berisik." Keluh Hikari.

"Sst.. ayo tidur." Hikaru menarik selimut hingga puncak dada dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang di ikuti oleh Hikari.

Oh, Neji lihatlah kedua anakmu yang pengertian ini. Apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada keduanya sampai begini?

Hebat.

Kau benar-benar ayah yang keren nan mesum, mas.

END

* * *

Walaupun gak bisa buat sampai ngakak pas baca ini, saya harap ini sanggup membuat kalian yang membacanya tersenyum-senyum geli wkwkwk.

Saya sendiri meragukan fict ini untuk di taruh pada genre humor.

Unsur komedi dan unsur M terlalu berat –bagi saya ketika di campur menjadi satu. Saat terlalu fokus ke mature content unsur lucu akan tenggelam begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ini sulit tapi menyenangkan saat sudah selesai.

Untuk uLiezha: Maaf, maak… untuk adegan ciumannya eike benar-benar gak kuat. Ini masih kurang panas, sudah pasti. Tapi mak, ini cukupkan? *Nangis gelundungan*

Ini ide bener-bener gilaa dan gak jelas wkwkwk. Dan lagi, saya males ngedit jadi benar-benar minta maaf jika banyak menemukan ranjau di dalam sana.

Tapi saya harap ini cukup menghibur yaaa

Oke, terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan meninggalkan jejak di sini atau hanya sekedar mampir.

Salam, kecup basah

Yume


End file.
